pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Torterra
This '''Torterra is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash. Personality In its debut appearance as a Turtwig, it is shown to be nice, kind and a street-smart Pokémon who shares other Pokémon's food and giving them some fruits. It is also shown to be overprotective to fellow Pokémon when it protects Pikachu from Ash. This is similar to Ash's Bulbasaur and Brock's Mudkip. Torterra is also shown to settle feuds with angry Pokemon. When it likes the trainer such as Ash and Clara, it is seen to bite their heads in affection much like James' Carnivine when it bites his head. In The Champ Twins!, Torterra had a initial argument with Dawn's Piplup when Ash and Dawn are arguing at each other during their tag battle against The Champ Twins which resulted in their first loss. Both continues to argue until Pikachu breaks up by hitting them with a Thunderbolt. Both of them later teams up to fight Team Rocket's Pokemon and finally against The Champ Twins and the two became friends after both Ash and Dawn win. As a Grotle, it retains it's pre-evolved personality and showing its determination to train harder by itself as seen in Aiding The Enemy!. Biography Sinnoh Torterra was first caught as a Turtwig after battling Ash and his Pikachu. In its debut appearance, it manages to save Pikachu from Team Rocket and also shows its overprotective nature when protecting Pikachu from Ash. Turtwig is also friends with an old lady named Clara and its affection is to bite someone's head like Ash while showing affection to Clars she blocks it with just a long twig. After Team Rocket is blasted off, Turtwig decides to challenge Ash using Pikachu to fight but was defeated and allows Ash to capture it. Clara tells Ash to take good care of Turtwig. Turtwig is also used by Ash while fighting against Paul's Chimchar. It also displays its intellectual skills to fight an opponent until it was being defeated it. Paul shows his cruel side to Ash when he defeats him in battle even his mistreatment to his Pokémon. Turtwig has battled many opponents before: Paul's Chimchar, Roark's Rampardos, Gardenia's Turtwig, and Crasher Wake's Quagsire. In The Green Menagerie!, Turtwig battles Gardenia's Turtwig after it loses the battle against her in their first bout upon meeting. Both are equally matched even it got a disadvantage when it was hit from its Leech Seed. Turtwig eventually heals itself from its Synthesis as both of them charge head on using Tackle. Turtwig manages to defeat Gardenia's. Therefore, Turtwig was easily defeated by Gardenia's Rosarade in one hit using Weather Ball causing Ash to use Aipom as his final Pokémon to fight until it defeats it. In some episodes, Ash does his best to train Turtwig of learning Energy Ball until in the episode, Riding the Winds Of Change!. Ash tells Turtwig to use Energy Ball against Team Rocket when they attempt to steal all the Gligar. Turtwig finally masters this move when it focuses on using its full extent of its power and unleashes it to hit Team Rocket's Meowth Balloon to blast them off. In Aiding the Enemy!, Turtwig trains along with Dawn's Pokemon along with Ash's Pikachu, Buizel and Chimchar. When Paul arrives to see them while he was with Brock, Chimchar was afraid to see Paul again as both Piplup and Turtwig defend it. Turtwig battles against Paul's Honchkrow but it was attacked by its abilities multiple times. Turtwig is desperate to fight against Honchkrow, it evolved into Grotle, but lost due to its lowered Speed and unable to move due to its heavier size. When Honchkrow defeats it, Paul's Torterra was watching the whole time while being groomed by Team Rocket who is disguised as Gardeners to tend its trees from its shell. It also convinces Paul during its practice to help Ash's Grotle but he tells it to let them be. As everyone is asleep, Grotle decides to train himself to gain its speed but failed as it cries and was found by Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar and Gliscor while both Piplup, Staravia and Croagunk tries to wake Ash, Dawn and Brock. The group are confronted by Paul's Torterra which it allows Gliscor to attack both X-Scissor and Steel Wing at him but Torterra does a Body Slam but spares Gliscor when unleashes its Frenzy Plant. Torterra did this as a pointers for Grotle to fight on the ground rather than speed before walking away back to its trainer, Paul who remarks how curious it is. With that, Ash decides to train Grotle to fight on the ground after Paul's Torterra's advice to help Grotle fighting on grounds. Since evolution, Grotle managed to defeat foes like Candice's Sneasel. After being used in a Gym Battle against Volkner, which got postponed, Grotle evolved into Torterra during a battle with Team Rocket. With its new size and strengths, Torterra now knows more powerful moves such as Leaf Storm in addition to the moves Energy Ball, Rock Climb and Synthesis. Despite its size and power, it has no problems battling Team Rocket, but it has been defeated in several battles against Pokémon it should have an advantage over: Volkner's Electivire, Bertha's Hippowdon and Paul's Drapion, though most likely because not only did they have moves that Torterra was vulnerable against, but they also had better maneuverability over it and it's massive size made it an easy target. Also even when it lost, it managed to at least put up a close fight. Ash decided to leave Torterra at Professor Oak's Lab when he made a fresh start for Unova. It currently resides at Professor Oak's Lab. Known moves Improvised moves *Spin *Swallowing Energy Ball Voice actors *Shin-ichiro Miki (Japanese) *Jimmy Zoppi (English) Trivia *When it was a Turtwig, Torterra has a way of showing affection by biting on someone's head. *Torterra is the only Pokémon in Ash's Sinnoh team that has never defeated any of Paul's Pokémon. *Throughout its evolution, Torterra has relied on specific stats to battle. **As a Turtwig, Torterra relied on speed, accuracy, and evasiveness. **As a Grotle, Torterra relied on defense, patience, and precise attacks. **As a Torterra, Torterra relied on attack power, strength, and healing. *After evolving from Grotle to Torterra, it was the first time Ash had two fully-evolved starter Pokémon from the same region. *Torterra is the second fully-evolved -Type Starter Pokémon Ash owns; Sceptile is the first. *Torterra is Ash's first Pokémon to learn a Hidden Move, Rock Climb. Gallery pl:Torterra Asha Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Ground-type anime Pokémon